The ABCs of Sasodei
by kiyomiuchiha
Summary: A Sasodei drabble to the alphabet. Cute, sweet, and funny moments between the two of them. Some parts contain my OC, Maki Sasori and Deidara's child


The ABC's Of SasoDei

A~ Art:

Art is the most important thing to Sasori and Deidara. They both believe that they're art is better than the others. Even after fighting all day, Deidara love nothing more than snuggling up to Sasori at night.

B~ Beauty:

Puppets were eternal, which in Sasori's mind was the most beautiful thing on this useless world. But lately, something even more beautiful caught his eye…..Deidara's smile. Not that Sasori will ever admit that to him.

C~ Cat:

Deidara had cat-like eyes. They point upward and are the most beautiful shade of blue. Sasori loved his cat-like eyes, that's way he carved the same eyes into the child Maki.

D~ Death:

I'll love you till death do us part. Deidara cried when he saw Sasori's corpse and the traditional vow line came to him. "No, Sasori no danna, I'll love still love you even though your gone."

E~ Evil:

The Akatsuki are an evil organization. Although, that's had to tell when Sasori and Deidara are cuddled up together in plain view, or when they're playing with their little girl. Pein sighs at the thought that as their relationship grows, his organization is losing it's reputation.

F~ Fluffy:

Fluffy, that's what Deidara would call Sasori's hair. He'd wait until his Danna was a sleep and would move his hand back and forth real fast, careful not to wake the sleeping puppet master.

G~ Game:

When Deidara gets bored he picks a fight with Sasori, it's become a game to him. "My art is better than your gruesome puppetry you call art." Although he has to deal with a very pissed Sasori afterwards.

H~ Help:

Sasori and Deidara are stubborn. They'll never as for each others help on any thing.

I~ Internet:

Deidara was bored and was absentmindedly looking around on the internet, when he stumbled on yaoi. "Danna! L-look at this, why would there be such a thing!" Sasori shrugged, "I don't see how that's any different than what we do." Deidara blushed at his comment.

J~ Jerk:

Deidara's word for Sasori. Sasori can be the cruelest person sometimes. Sasori's yelling and name calling can live Deidara in tears. "You stupid jerk, Danna."

K~ Kiss:

Nothings better after a fight than a kiss. Sometimes they'd fight just so they can experience they feeling they get from the kiss.

L~ Love:

Even though you're the opposite of everything I believe in and stand by. Than why is it that I love you so? I can't seem to be without you. Opposites do attract I suppose.

M~ Maki:

Deidara wanted a child badly, but being with his Danna means there is no possible way for them to have a child. So that's when Sasori decided to make his lover one, via puppetry. Deidara never loved a puppet so much, well besides Sasori, of course.

N~ Night:

At night Deidara snuggles up next to his Danna. He feels safe in the puppet masters arms and he drifts off to a peaceful sleep.

O~ Overslept:

When Deidara woke up and found that he had overslept. Maybe snuggling up to Sasori isn't the best idea, if he continues to oversleep. Plus that means he's kept him waiting and Sasori hates that.

P~ Puppet:

Deidara hated puppets, but Sasori was the most beautiful puppet he'd ever laid eyes on and Hiruko was the ugliest. Deidara made a mental note to destroy Hiruko later, so he won't have to see his Danna in that hideous thing.

Q~ Quiet:

Deidara is chatty, while Sasori is quiet.

"Hey, Danna, un?"

"…"

"Danna?"

"…"

"DANNA!"

"What do you want, brat?"

"I love you, un"

R~ Rough:

Sometimes Sasori forgets to handle Deidara with care. He can't feel how hard he's grasping the blonde. Sasori tries his best not to be too rough with his partner.

S~ Sculpture:

Sasori hated Deidara's childish clay sculptures. Did they have to be cutesy little animals? The worst part though was when Dei had to blow them up. But, Dei got so happy when he destroyed them and his smile made the emotionless puppet smile as well.

T~ Training:

Deidara always wanted to train with Sasori. Telling the puppet that if they trained together it might improve their teamwork and missions. The red-head wasn't as stupid as the blonde thought, Sasori knew all Deidara wanted was a good excuse to blow-up his puppets

U~ Ugly:

Hiruko is ugly, ugly and destroyed. Deidara smiled at his handiwork, well until he was greeted by a pissed Danna.

V~ Victorious:

"D-danna I love you, un.", Dei blushed. The puppet was surprised at what the blonde said, but recovered quickly.

"You what?", teased Sasori.

"Danna…It was hard enough to say the first time."

"I didn't here you, brat."

"I-I love you, un."

Sasori pulled the blonde close. "I love you too, Deidara." He was victorious, the younger artist was finally his.

W~ Wing:

Sasori thought of Sasori as an angel. He could almost see the wings on the blondes back Sometimes he felt as if he had clipped the boy's wings, keeping him from being free. Deidara saw this as an opportunity and pounced his lover. Deidara snuggled up to Sasori, trying to reassure him. "Don't worry Danna, I am free when I'm with you, un"

X~ X-Rated:

When ever Sasori and Deidara were alone in there room things tend to get x-rated. There aren't enough censors in the world to hide their love, but it was the best way to express it.

Y~ Yum:

Yum, that's how Sasori and Deidara would describe each others lips. Each kiss tasted better than the first, and sometimes things could get out of hand. Going further than either of them had planned to go, but that was okay with them.

Z~ Zany:

Probably one of the best words to describe Deidara in Sasori's opinion. Deidara was a wild and zany artist, even though he drove Sasori up the wall. Sasori wouldn't have Deidara any other way.


End file.
